Physicians are not traditionally taught research methods except on a superficial level that does not prepare them well for academic careers. In addition, there are an increasing number of Doctorates in Physical Therapy (DPT), Occupational Therapy Doctorate (OTD) programs, and professional programs in Clinical Psychology (PsyD and PhD). These programs train rehabilitation clinicians at the doctoral level, but once again provide limited research training. This proposal provides a plan for the research training of rehabilitation clinicians. The Specific Aims for this proposal entitled Training Rehabilitation Clinicians for Research Careers (TRCRC) are: 1) To increase the number of qualified rehabilitation researchers, and 2) to provide intensive postdoctoral training in multidisciplinary clinical rehabilitation research. The program of study is based on a challenging curriculum of didactic instruction, clinical exposures, and research experiences. We will insure that training focuses on clinical outcomes research that will further the science of rehabilitation practice. The proposed program is administered in a manner that is reflective of its multidisciplinary nature. The program will have a definite infrastructure for management, recruitment, election, and mentorship. The Project Director has final responsibility and authority for the program and chairs the Executive Committee. The Executive Committee, composed of department chairs from rehabilitation-based departments, conducts selection and review of prospective fellows for the program. The committee also has overall responsibility for the content and conduct of the program. As part of acceptance into the fellowship program, each postdoctoral candidate is paired with a principal research mentor and an advisory committee is formed. The advisory committee will include the Program Director as well as a senior clinical mentor. Potential mentors include senior faculty from the School of Medicine, School of Health &Rehabilitation Sciences, the Graduate School of Public Health, School of Arts &Sciences, and the School of Engineering.